emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2094 (2nd July 1996)
Plot Jan cannot face going into work. Terry has presented Alan with the evidence of the marked £20 note. Alan can't quite believe it, but knows that he cannot let her get away with it. Chris is surprised that someone has just turned down a job at the holiday village. He is determined that he is not yet desperate enough to employ Roy. Sean is moving into Dave's cottage. Betty is going to stay with her sister for a while. Susie has been helping herself to Zoe's money to pay for groceries. Zoe has to go and look at one of Kim's horses. Marcus calls round to see Scott who makes an excuse not to see him. He gives Viv a sob story about being stuck with his step dad for the week and she invites him for tea. Kelly looks pleased. Alan doesn't know what to say to Jan. She tries to explain herself to Terry, but he isn't interested. Biff is helping Sean to move into Dave's. Dave has decided to keep the cheque from Kim. He is going to pay off the Glovers' fine and offers to take Sean and Biff out for a slap up meal. Sean invites them for their meal at Pollard's. Susie asks Terry if there are any vacancies in The Woolpack. He tells her to try later in the week. Eric overhears and offers her a waitressing job in his wine bar. She accepts. Terry goes over to help and Jan takes the opportunity to try and put back the money she has stolen into the till. Alan sees her and asks if he can have a word. Jan is nervous as she tries to explain to Alan just why she took the money. She insists that she always intended to pay it back, but Terry butts in at that point and says that she only decided that once she got caught. She asks to speak to Alan in private and tells him all about the Glovers debts including the loan from Eric. Alan feels that he has been taken advantage of and hardens himself to Jan. He lets her pay back the money that she owes and then sacks her. She is shocked. Zoe looks at Kim's horse, but cannot find anything wrong. She then asks Frank for the truth behind why Kim is back at Home Farm. He fobs her off at first, then he tells her the cold facts. She cannot believe what her father is telling her. Chris offers the job to Roy, having been turned down by everyone else. Marcus has tea with Viv, Scott and Kelly. Viv shows him the locket that she won in the raffle. Scott whispers that he did not manage to steal anything. Eric shows Susie around the wine bar. Dave is getting drunk. Eric is annoyed when the mystery celebrity guest cancels. Zoe doesn't like the fact that Susie is working in the wine bar. Ned suggests to Jan that they go to The Woolpack. She is reluctant so he wants to know what is wrong. She tells him that she has left, but refuses to tell him the reason. He storms off to find out for himself. Kathy opens the wine bar and Dave makes her have a drink with him. He is rather drunk and tells her that the biggest mistake in his life was letting her go. Ned demands an explanation from Alan, but he is too polite to tell him in front of customers. Ned has got the idea that Alan has been harassing Jan and he gets violent. Terry takes him outside and tells him the truth. Ned can't believe it. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Marcus Ellis - Richard Burke Locations *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and forecourt *Unknown roads *Church Lane *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Exterior and interior *Tenant's Cottage - Exterior and downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Home Farm - Office, stables and yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Backroom and shop floor Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes